pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM013: Racing to a Big Event!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash's classmate, Mallow, tells him about a race where Pokémon work with Pokémon Trainers to carry Pancakes to the goal. He gets really interested in the challenge, and decides to participate together with Pikachu. Episode Plot Ash, Pikachu and Rotom watch as Mallow has her Bounsweet train by carrying some pancakes on a plate. Ash tries to ask, but Mallow is concentrated in the training, as her Bounsweet makes a final dash. Mallow is impressed how Bounsweet is fast, thinking they'll be able to win the race if they continue to train. Mallow explains they are training for the Pokémon Pancake Race, a tradition on Melemele Island. She thinks Ash can participate in the race, which Ash agrees with. Later, Ash exits a store with Professor Kukui. He wonders if they need so many stuff, but Kukui claims he does have a freeloader. Kukui proposes a break, which Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff accept, though Rotom is uncertain who is this freeloader. They enter the store and are greeted by the clerk, Nina. Kukui notices a poster on the wall, which Ash identifies as the Pokémon Pancake Race, which Mallow told him about. Ash wonders why is Noa on the poster; Nina calls her floating Raichu, while Kukui exclaims Noa and Raichu are the last year's champions. Ash is excited to see a floating Raichu and is told by Rotom this Alolan Raichu is a psychic-type Pokémon, too. Soon, Nina and Raichu bring the pancakes to Ash and Kukui, showing how one should carry pancakes. She warns if all of them fall down, they are disqualified. Ash encourages Pikachu to win, who becomes angry at Raichu. Nina promises to tell Ash more about the race, after they eat their pancakes. Ash and Kukui take a bite and are pleased by the taste. They also give some to Pikachu and Rockruff, who are even more amazed by the taste. Pikachu and Raichu carry the pancakes. Ash encourages Pikachu to speed up, as does Rotom, too. Jessie notices the floating Raichu and is charmed by its cuteness. James reads it is an Alolan Raichu, which makes Meowth remark how Alola forms are interesting. Raichu and Pikachu run towards their trainers. Ash praises Pikachu, while Noa is impressed, considering this was Pikachu's first run, since he didn't drop any pancake. Ash and Pikachu are hopeful, while Team Rocket notes this is the Pokémon Pancake Race. Meowth shows a poster of Noa and Raichu, stating they are the last year's winners. He reads the winner can get a passport to free pancakes in all of Alola. This forces Jessie to order them to enter the race, so they can get a year of free pancakes. The next day, before the race begins, the announcer explains the rules. The person must carry the pancakes up hill and across the balance course. Next, they hand the pancakes to their Pokémon in a cart, which they pull to the second point. From that point to the finish line, only the Pokémon must carry the pancakes. If the Pokémon were to use a move that would hinder the opponents' progress, they are immediately disqualified. Kukui and Lillie wish their classmates good luck on the race, while Lillie's egg shines a bit. The announcer asks Noa how does she feel about the race. Noa wishes to have fun, which is the reason why the race was created and hopes to win it. Ash notes how calm Noa is, though Kiawe wonders if she is as good as said. Mallow recalls she won by a long shot and is displeased how Ash, after being told about the race, went to train with Noa. Ash explains that it was by pure accident, but Mallow was just kidding. Still, Ash and his classmates are determined to win, as noted by Samson Oak. The race starts, as the participants run off. Sophocoles is lagging behind a bit, as he has trouble holding the pancakes. On the balance course, many people are falling down, including Sophocles. He is startled by some colorful Muk, as the announcer states they are here to eat the fallen pancakes. On the second line, Ash and Nina are pulling the carts. Raichu distracts Pikachu for a bit, who has trouble holding the pancakes. Jessie runs with her Mimikyu, determined to win the prize. Her Mimikyu notices Pikachu and prepares to use Shadow Ball. Jessie realizes something is wrong and orders Mimikyu to stop the attack. The cart starts going backwards and Jessie runs to grab the cart, yelling out for the pancakes. Ash, however, reminds Pikachu the latter will soon have to run to the finish line, so Ash will be at the end to support him. As Lana, Mallow and Samson have trouble pulling the cart, Rotom notices the latter has a Komala, a Pokémon that is always asleep. James is pulling a cart with a fake Bewear. Meowth and Wobbuffet are inside the machine, which will grant them the victory. James still notes the machine is too heavy, thinking Meowth and Wobbuffet gained some weight, which they disprove. Kiawe is trying to pull the cart with his Turtonator, but fails and falls down. Kiawe realizes that both of them are not fit for this race. Sophocles comes to Togedemaru, explaining he was disqualified already. As they go to cheer for others, Togedemaru extends her spikes and starts jumping on Sophocles to punish him for losing. Pikachu, Raichu, Popplio, Bounsweet and Mimikyu are crossing a bridge, carrying the pancakes. Mimikyu is angry at Pikachu's presence and uses Shadow Ball. James and Jessie beg Mimikyu not to attack as it is against the rules. Just then, Bounsweet falls down, causing the pancakes to fall on Mimikyu's plate. Mimikyu misses the attack and hits Popplio's bubble, causing the pancakes to fall out of it on the ground too, making the three disqualified. Pikachu is feeling tired as Raichu speeds up, with Komala and "Bewear" behind them. Their trainers cheer them on, as the announcer states Raichu is in the lead. Raichu taunts Pikachu, who speeds up. Raichu speeds up as well, as the announcer states both of them are tied up. Lillie is excited, too, and senses the egg glowing. Meowth and Wobbuffet are feeling hot in their machine, but are ready for the final sprint. Meowth activates the engine, boosting their speed and passing Komala. They speed up and pass Pikachu and Raichu as well. Just as Jessie and James are confident about "Bewear" winning the race, the real one appears out of nowhere. It destroys the costume, pushing Meowth and Wobbuffet into mid-air (and dropping the pancakes), and picks them up. It also takes Jessie and James, who are taken away as well, while the announcer states the two are disqualified. As Bewear carries Team Rocket away, everyone is confused at what just happened. Pikachu and Raichu are bewildered and realize Komala has just passed them. The two run to the finish line, but Komala has reached the finish line. Thus, Samson and Komala earned the first place, while Ash, Pikachu, Nina and Raichu have won the second place. Samson thanks everyone, while Rotom and Ash praise Pikachu for such hard work. Noa sees how fun this all was. Raichu is not impressed, but smiles, since they can win next year. Sophocles promises to work harder next time, while Lana sees she has to train Popplio to make its bubble harder. Mallow, however, points out Lillie can participate next year with the Pokémon that hatches out of the egg. Ash, however, does not see Kiawe, who is still pulling the cart with Turtonator, yelling out he will never give up. The next day, Lillie yells out as her classmates gather to her, seeing the egg is glowing. She states the egg she nicknamed as "Snowy", is reacting. The egg cracks and hatches into a white Vulpix. As Samson was cheering he got the prize for pancakes, Komala knocked him down, which made Samson exclaim the race was already over. Debuts Character *Nina *Announcer Pokémon *Alolan Raichu *Alolan Muk *Alolan Vulpix (Lillie's) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Raichu (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Samuel Oak asks what Pokémon will win the Pokémon Pancake race in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Komala. The other answers are the Bewear (blue), Pikachu (red), and Alolan Raichu (yellow). Mistakes *In the pancake shop, Ash had nine pancakes. However, when the camera angle turns to Pikachu, there were only seven pancakes. The same case happened when Mallow was training Bounsweet, as Bounsweet originally had ten pancakes but when the pancakes dropped, there were only nine of them. This might be a wrong painting problem. Gallery Mallow and Bounsweet are training SM013 2.png Ash meets Nina and her Raichu SM013 3.png Pikachu loves pancakes SM013 4.png Rockruff is delightened by the pancakes SM013 5.png Pikachu finished his training SM013 6.png Raichu and Pikachu argue with each other SM013 7.png Jessie decides to enter the race SM013 8.png Sophocles is disqualified SM013 9.png Kiawe realizes he and Turtonator cannot win SM013 10.png Togedemaru punishes Sophocles SM013 11.png Bounsweet knocks the pancakes onto Mimikyu SM013 12.png Pikachu and Raichu speed up SM013 13.png The "Bewear" speeds up SM013 14.png The actual Bewear slashes the fake Bewear SM013 15.png Wobbuffet and Meowth have been disqualified SM013 16.png Komala passes by Pikachu and Raichu SM013 17.png Komala wins the race SM013 18.png Samson and Komala won the first prize SM013 19.png The class finds Lillie's egg glowing SM013 20.png The egg hatches into a white Vulpix }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring Competitions